Number 13 and the Lingering Will
by Kitty Cat Edward
Summary: Roxas and his friends were searching for a new found wonder in Twilight Town, but its more than meets the eye, now Roxas has found himself in this strange, desolate world with abandoned Keyblades lined up in rows. Then meeting this abnormal suit of armor, who says he's his best friend. Will Roxas make it back home before summer's over? /AU, no pairings, Rated T. BROTPS GUYS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone, I'm going to be starting a new fanfic that is not Fullmetal Alchemist related! :D It's one of my favorite video games since I was in the 5th grade. Please enjoy.~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

In a town where the sun supposedly never sets, four kids gathered up in their usual spot in the back alley, discussing about the town's wonders. Two blondes and two brunettes, they were talking about a new wonder in the town, about the smaller version of the clock town on Sunset Hill in Sunset Terrace, "Yo Pence, run by me again about the new 'wonder', on Sunset Hill, I didn't quite catch it." Hayner voiced, showing less enthusiasm than the rest of the gang.

"Oh yeah!" Pence started, taking out a piece of paper, the details he gathered from some of the citizens of the town who heard some harsh rumors about the hill, "Before we came here today, I stopped by Mrs. Ackerman's shop and talked with her son about the wonder, apparently he said that little clock is said to take a person anywhere in the universe! If you stay the longest that is."

A stifled laugh came from the blonde's throat, "Sounds like a bunch of hoo-haa if you ask me, what do you think, Roxas?" He asked, looking over at the blonde who appeared to be in a daze, Roxas perked his head up, snapping out of his daydream, "Huh! Uh... How about we just see for ourselves, doesn't hurt to try?" He suggested, scratching his cheek, he wasn't really paying attention to their conversation as always.

"If you think that I'm going to spend my whole day at that place..." Hayner grumbled, but only to be cut off by Olette, "Quit complaining, Hayner, lets just go see, besides it'll be for extra credit for the summer homework!" Hearing that, Hayner jumped off the worn-out couch he was sitting on, enthusiasm now filling him. "Now that's what I like to hear! I also need to bring up my grade a little as well, well how 'bout it guys? One last wonder?"

Pence, Roxas, and Olette nodded in unison, Hayner slammed his fist into his palm, "Alright, it's settled, first one to the station doesn't have to pay for ice cream!" With that being said, he ran out of the usual spot, being followed by Pence and Olette, "Hey!" Laughed Roxas, following along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the gang got off the train, Hayner and Pence were arguing about the ice cream race to the station, "No butts, Pence! I was in first place, Roxas, second, Olette third, and you, last! So that means you gotta pay for us when we get back!" Hayner said, heading down the steps, Pence slumped his shoulders, not real happy with having to pay for all of them. "Aw, that sucks..!"

A little chuckle escaped Roxas, Hayner looked over at him and furrowed his brows, "What are you laughing at?" He went over and threw an arm over his shoulder, tapping a finger on the side of Roxas's head, "I thought you were dead in the head to laugh, Roxas!" He joked, Roxas shrugged him off, laughing. "Very funny, I'm just exhausted is all."

Hayner scoffed, "From what? _Almost_ beating me in the race?" He laughed triumphantly, putting his hands on his sides, "I came close! You took a head start, Hayner!" Roxas said, even though he could easily beat him if he didn't start off like that, same goes with a struggle battle, Roxas easily defeated Seifer that one time.

"Yeah, _close_." The blonde now started to ruffle Roxas's hair, but being swatted away. "Sheesh, you both are like brothers.. Alright, that's enough you two, lets head to the hill." Olette interrupted, getting between the two, they smiled, nodding, heading to the hill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, the gang patience was soon coming to an end, Roxas Pence and Olette were sitting on the ground, staring at the smaller version of the large clock tower they'd always sit on at the end of days, so far the only thing that happened was the little clock chiming each hour after hour. Hayner was laying upside down on one of the benches, patience was not a virtue with him. "Ugghh Come on! We've been here for 5-to-6 hours! I knew there wasn't anything going to happen!" Hayner whined, flipping onto his bottom and stretching his arms.

"Another dead end.." Pence sighed, standing up and dusting off his pants, along with Olette who stood up and sighed, disappointment filling her eyes, "Well, I guess we can head back now, guys. For the extra credit, we can say the clock actually glows every time it chimes every hour." Olette suggested, the three agreed.

As they started making their way down the hill, Olette turned to Roxas, "You coming Roxas?" He stood up, wiping the dirt and grass off his pants, "I'll meet you guys back at the station, I'm going to wait it out a little longer." Roxas replied with a submissive wave, he actually wanted to see through this deeper. "Suit yourself Roxas, we'll see ya soon."

Hayner slapped Pence's shoulder, "Don't blame me if I eat your ice cream, Roxas!" They continued their way down the path.

Roxas edged closer and closer, something seemed off about the smaller clock tower than usual, dead in the center of the clock, between the hands, was a small glow, of all the time they've kept eyes on the clock, it hadn't done something like this before. Of course, Roxas was curious, maybe he'd actually got something to actually solve the mystery to this wonder! But he's the only one who's witnessing it, and people with hesitate on believing him. Before Roxas could reach the glowing light, the scenery around him began to distort, he looked around frantically, whipping around and seeing three white beings, known as the Nobodies.

He gasped, not them again, he wasn't prepared for such a sudden battle, he carefully stepped back a few steps while the creatures came closer. He tried to summon the Keyblade, but it wasn't appearing! Right when his back was against the clock, all three white beings jumped at him, Roxas put up his hands as a sign of defense, but at the very last moment, the Kingdom Key appeared in hand. Suddenly, the clock tower and keyblade had a reaction, both started to glow brightly, engulfing Roxas and the beings into a white light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas soon found himself drifting, drifting in this wide abyss of different colors, purple, green, blue, and many others. It was cold, a white light surrounded him for whatever reason he did not know. He squinted his blue eyes, where the heck was he!? The only thing he could see was a world in front of him, it looked desolate, covered with slopes and slopes of mountains and rocks. It looked like a graveyard.. As he floated closer to the worlds, there was a keyhole formation in front of the said world, a light started to glow on the tip of his keyblade, eventually pointing the keyblade at the keyhole and the light shot into the hole. The keyhole shattered, and now the world was accessible, but a force of wind by the interspace pushed Roxas to the world and in a blink of an eye, he was now falling from the sky, the sky was gray and lifeless, completely different from Twilight Town.

"Not good!" Roxas exclaimed, he accidentally released the keyblade from his grasp and it fell with him. Falling like a shooting star, the key chain on the keyblade jingled softly, Roxas came closer to the ground, bracing himself for the impact. It was definitely going to hurt, finally, he touched-down, landing on his back and bouncing at least 2 or 3 times. The keyblade spun in the air before it landed next to him, the teeth and blade sticking a foot into the dirt. Dust shot up around him, arms and legs out wide, vision blurring in and out, he tried to make out his surroundings, it was rocky, and it seemed there was only one way to go since he was surrounded by a huge rock formation.

Eventually, Roxas vision blurred out and he fell to unconsciousness, the key chain to his Keyblade drifting motionlessly in the wind.

* * *

**-Well I hoped you all enjoyed this! New chapter should be up soon! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updating uvu, been pretty busy with summer stuff, so here is Chapter 2, enjoy.~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

The blonde started to stir into awareness, body stiff and covered with dust, azure eyes fluttered open; wincing a little in pain from the long fall. Roxas groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head to hopefully relieve the pain swimming around his skull. "Ugh.. ah.. Huh! Where am I..?" He asked himself, regaining composure, looking around but all he could see was rocky terrain. He stood on both legs again, wiping the dust and dirt off him, well at least the keyblade didn't break in half from the fall. This was vaguely familiar to that dream of when he was in that dark abyss with the many platforms of that same boy.. Then eventually fighting that huge white being.

Roxas pulled the keyblade out of the dirt, the blade shining slightly due to the light sun from the sky, there wasn't anywhere else to go but forward, and Roxas had to find out where he was. Running out of the surrounding, with keyblade still in hand, he stopped at the edge of what he appears to be on a cliff. Dark blue eyes going wide as he scanned around, there were craters about meters and meters into the ground, even in the mountains. It looked like some intense battle happened decades ago, he took a few moments to process all of this in, then cupping two hands to his mouth he shouted, "Hayner! Pence! Olette!" The boy's voiced echoed for a while, hoping for some sort of sign, but there was none.

Eventually giving up, Roxas looked over and noticed that there was another path to take, maybe it'll lead him to some help? Or maybe it'll lead to another dead end. Well, doesn't matter, he couldn't stay there. He began to head down the path, the path wasn't exactly flat, there were mounds of rocks and boulders. Roxas was nervous, also he couldn't remember exactly of how he got to this place, all the boy remembers was being in Twilight Town with his friends, then being drowned in this white light. It must have been those white beings and that guy named Axel, doing all this, or maybe that guy whose face is wrapped in bandages.

Well, whoever, he both hated desperately for this. He eyed the keyblade, stupid thing, he was getting sick of all this. The blonde just wanted all of this to be over, his desire is to be back with his friends.. If his friends even knew he went missing? As Roxas continued down the path, he arrived to this circular canyon, there was only one mountain dead in the center and.. Twisters!? Well now, he couldn't get caught in them, Roxas ran as fast as he could, avoiding most of the tornadoes. "What is this place!?"

But he spoke too soon, there was a twister coming toward him, he was too late to the other path. Roxas got caught up in the one tornado, appearing inside the tornado, suddenly those three white beings appeared again. It looked like he had to defeat them to get out of the tornado, easy enough. The boy got into position, and began to attack the creatures. Vertical and horizontal smacks until they disappeared.

Soon enough, the creatures vanished into nothingness, and the twister started to fade, Roxas dropped from an average height and landed with ease on his feet, with no time to lose, Roxas hurried out of the trench. Now walking calmly, he found himself in this fissure, a resting point for him, this place seemed endless, and so far he hadn't seen a soul yet. Absentmindedly summoning away the Keyblade, he placed a hand to his chin, the other on his side, pondering on what to do. He could try to work his way around the keyblade, so he could find a path home, the same of how he got there. Starting to walk again, there was only one path to go, maybe discover more of this desolate land, it could probably go into his summer homework.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dead keyblades were lined up in multiple, multiple rows, that even Roxas couldn't count. All different sorts of keyblades Roxas had never seen before, he always thought that there was one version of the blade. He was in awe, but sort of frightened that the abandoned keys were covered in rust and dust. Did they belong to past Keyblade wielders? If they did.. What happened? Stopping in his tracks in the middle of four paths, Roxas came from the west, who knows where the other paths would lead? Strangely, he felt a Deja Vu, like he's been here before. It was probably nothing.

Dry wind blew through his gravity-defying hair, wondering what path he should take next. Maybe he'd head North? Turning on his heels, Roxas started to stride down the path, very curious about the keyblades, but it would be best if he didn't touch one of them. Who knows what could happen?

Soon, the lined up keyblades were beginning to lessen and lessen, it means the boy was leaving out of the graveyard. This was disorienting, why were all these keyblades lined up in one place? This place was sad, a complete opposite of Twilight Town, oh how he wanted to get back home to see his friends smiling faces again. Roxas stopped again to see another canyon across from him, but there were no other paths except a fallen boulder that reached across, but it was starting to crumple and would likely deteriorate if not hurried across quickly. The young Keyblade wielder stood at the edge of the canyon, looking down, it looked like a long dropped, which he did not want to experience again, it was risky to walk across a crumbling boulder, but he needed to get to the bottom of this, it's all or nothing.

Standing on the edge of the boulder, inhaling and exhaling, this was nerve-wrecking to say at the least. Then he took off running, running straight ahead, he felt the crumbling of the boulder underneath him it collapsed right when he reached the other side. Thank God he made it, he sighed lightly, now he was in this wide-opened space of flat dirt with only a few mountains surrounding it, two or three boulders in three different positions, Roxas looked around briefly as he walked, and once again, no sight of anyone, just vast emptiness. He stopped in the center, looking down, this infuriated him so, hands at the side, he jerked his head in the air. "Where the heck am I!?' He shouted, the male's voice echoing, then fading out. The male started to walk again, to search more, he was the only one in this world, it scared him to the point of shaking, but he was going to be brave, and overcome this.

But to his realization, there was nothing in the distance of where he was at, nothing at all, just dust clouds and storms, this was certainly peculiar, he did choose the wrong path. Sighing, he decided to give it one more try, "Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Voice echoing once again, and in result with no reply, Roxas turned around to head back, about to give up on searching and try to work with the Keyblade.

But before he could go anywhere, a dust cloud swept over the area, Roxas put up his hands to block the sand and dirt from his face and eyes, it was difficult to see. The dust cloud began to disappear, it was so sudden for it to happen just now, and it ended quickly too. "What was that about?" He commented, pulling up from his cringing, he opened his eyes slowly to look around yet again. Nothing had changed of course.

Then azure eyes fell on something sitting, or bowing about a few feet in front of him, Roxas flinched back in surprise, it was a dark suit of armor, its helmet was mostly gold, except for its visor, which is black and sports two red prongs, its body was mostly a dim gold color, it wears black pauldrons with gold edges, it also wears gold anklets with red spikes on the back that curve inward sharply. Attached to the shoulders was a cape that fluttered in the light wind.

Its keyblade, however was huge in comparison to Roxas keyblade, the rain guard was blue, the blade was a brownish-gold color, and it had multiple teeth, and strange enough it did not have a keychain.

Whatever this was, Roxas didn't trust it one bit, he suspected it would be hostile, gasping, he jumped back and got into his normal, squatting position, bending his knees and summoning the Keyblade forth. Silver blade with teeth shaped as a crown, it was much more brighter and filled with life than this armors keyblade.

Roxas ears perked up to what sounded like metallic sounds, was it.. was it coming from the armor? Was it trying to communicate with him? It wasn't doing a good job at it, "..What?" Roxas managed it utter out. He was able to make out what it was trying to say..

It sounded like it was saying..

Ven?..

* * *

**-My, this was long, well I hope you all enjoyed the ranting above, the next chapter should have a short battle between Roxas and the Lingering Will. R&R :D **


End file.
